borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Siren
well since siren (and pandooara ) are both from greek mythology.. i think ill expand this page as i love greek myth.. l8tr tho --- Interesting note: this Siren page indicates there are 6 Sirens, but according to the Lilith page, there are 13. Can anyone confirm either of them? Deathcon 5 02:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) YAY IF Maya's ability is phaselock someone edt the Sh*t out of that ability ohh all it does is make tem so they can't move that sucks make it so they dont me and then when the ability ends and the people who were near her EXPLODE!!! :Please sign your posts. -- WarBlade 10:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Thirteen Sirens Citation to support the note: :read an interview recently in which some gearbox official stated that "there can only be six sirens alive at one time." hindsight states that I prolly should've bookmarked the page. i'll see what I can do. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 03:21, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :: One siren dies, whereupon another appears to take her place. Perhaps. Or perhaps the Bradygames guide was just talking out its ass. Or perhaps it's a retcon. Dämmerung 03:29, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :i recall now that it was a PAX interview video. it was a rather off-the-cuff remark; made by a GBX official i'd never heard of to an interviewer that couldn't keep his facts (or character names) straight. the remark didn't seem to be reliable enough to be taken as canon. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 03:38, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :well as Handsome Jack states as well, only six can be in existence at one time, but only 13 sirens have ever been reported being seen, I would guess. Maybe we could see another Siren added as a playable character later on. 16:40, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :The 13 sirens probably means total, before borderlands, there are 15 at least after BL2 because steele and angel died Ability Question Is it written down somewhere that Sirens only have that one ability (i.e. Lillith can only Phasewalk), or is this assumed by the different abilities of Sirens. I know someone will respond with we've never seen otherwise, but surely it could just be their signature move. I'm just saying it would be good to have a citation stating that all Sirens have different abilities. 18:27, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Spoilers about Angel being a Siren Shouldn't this information be hidden somehow? Borderlands 2 is still brand new. I don't know if this wiki has spoiler warnings like Mass Effect's Wiki for example, but if not, maybe at least put the more spoilery parts in a separate section? (like in Wikipedia, where they assume any Plot section in movies articles can contain spoilers). Just dropping the idea here, because a friend who didn't play 2 yet stumbled upon this page and read about Angel. Dipnlik (talk) 19:59, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Reincarnation Considering that all known sirens have some form of the Phoenix skill (the phoenix being a symbol of rebirth/reincarnation), and that there can only being six sirens at a time, does anyone else think that, upon death, they will reincarnate as a new siren? Elemental affiliation? This might be nothing, but doesn't it seem like all the Sirens, at least those playable, seem to be more in tune with one element? If you take into account which skills seem to amke their wings appear (Phoenix for Lillith and Blight Phoenix for Maya), the damage type they cause or cause more often (burn damage for Lillith and corode damage for Maya), and the element their skill trees seem to focus more on, it would seem that all or most seems are aligned (not sure if the right word) with a certain element. As far as Angel is concerned, since there's not a lot of info on her abilities, but considering she can hack electronic systems with little to no problem and seems to be able to go into a digital dimension, I'd say she might be more in tune with shock/ electric. No clue about Steele though. SilverCommando (talk) 01:29, December 20, 2012 (UTC) If that is true there would be 6 elements; corosive, fire, shock, explosive, light, dark, Lilith would have fire, Angel would have shock, Steele-light, maya-?... maybe there is a evil siren Maybe they all have certain elements they favor, but I doubt it is one. Maybe three favor one element, and three favor a combination, Lillith being fire and Maya fire/corrosion. I recall Lillith having 1 ability dedicated to each element (corrosive melee, shock phasewalk, fire phoenix) then two for all (spark and resilliance). Maya is probably Slag, not corrosion, although maybe both. It is hard to compare the two characters based on abilites, since Maya has more. In fact, Maya has two fire abilities, two corrosion, one slag and two all-focused (flicker and ruin), making her "weak" at only shock but slightly favoring corrosion. But then there is the whole metagame thing and I'm overanalizing game mechanics designed to be balanced rather than reflect the "cannon" concepts. Or maybe we're putting more thought into this than Gearbox and they purposely left them a mystery so they can basically do whatever they want with the concept. Now that I think about it, it seems like neither of them completely DON'T favor an element strongly, but are effective at most of them with only some favoring (besides their phoenix abilities) Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 14:23, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I agree that gameplay abilities are not necessarily canon--Lilith definitely didn't have such a fire focus in the original Borderlands, and gameplay and story have some competing considerations. Unfortunately, there's not much else to go on. So with that said, I'll give my own pet ideas. I would personally sort Maya's skills into the following categories in terms of principle of operation: * Kinetic (12 skills): Phaselock, Ward, Accelerate, Suspension, Kinetic Reflection, Fleet, Converge, Inertia, Quicken, Sub-Sequence, Wreck, Chain Reaction. * Life (7 skills): Sweet Release, Restoration, Elated, Res, Recompense, Sustenance, Life Tap. * Death (5 skills): Scorn, Cloud Kill, Reaper, Blight Phoenix, Ruin. * Fire (4 skills): Flicker, Immolate, Helios, Backdraft * Psychic (3 skills): Thoughtlock, Mind's Eye, Foresight. I have chosen to classify corrosive skills under death because "corrosive" damage in Borderlands also covers poison and disease (e.g. Defiler (revolver), Pandemic). Indeed, the corrosive element has a biohazard symbol rather than the corrosive substance symbol. The naming of Maya's corrosive skills seem to favor this interpretation. If we consider life and death as being two polarities of the same principle ("biological"), then the majority of Maya's skills are either kinetic or biological in nature, rather than being "elemental" in the standard way (i.e. acidic/fire/shock/slag). Furthermore, in Maya's ECHO logs, Angel states that Maya has no connection to Eridium. Eridium is known to have a direct relationship with the standard elements--slag is known to be a byproduct of refining Eridium, and the application of slag causes elemental mutations as seen in the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. Though it is true that Eridium does enhance Lilith's non-elemental phasewalk powers. So my favored interpretation is that Maya is a non-elemental Siren with kinetic and biological powers, with the fire skills being just a gameplay artifact (besides, Lilith already has the fire thing covered). I don't know about the psychic angle, though; Angel and Lilith both display telepathic powers, but only when being pumped with Eridium--Lilith uses standard ECHO communication for most of the game and only appears to gain telepathy after being kidnapped by Handsome Jack. --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 22:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :When have you ever seen it mention that light and dark are elements? Ever? Plus since you wrote that in 2013 you missed Slag. So there's Fire, Shock, Corrosive, Explosive, SLAG. I don't remember it in BL1 and I got 61 levels and 3 playthroughs done in BL2 and it's definately not there. But leading up to your 1 element per siren theroy, maybe 2, i would agree there should be six elements. Lilth-Fire(/Slag{BL2}) | Maya-Corrosive(/Fire) | Steele-(Unknown) | Angel-Shock(?). ~ Pharuan Undearth (talk) 20:48, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Named Abilities My question is about what ability "name" do you think Steeles ability has obviously Phase-something? Again they all has phase as a begining name: Lilith- Phasewalk, Maya-Phaselock, Angel-Phaseshift, Steele-Phase???. ~ Pharuan Undearth (talk) 20:51, June 21, 2013 (UTC) It was proposed on a web site(I dont remember which and cant find it) LONG before BL2 that steele was a siren and that she had phaselock. This was about the same time or before BL2 was mentioned as "a no brainer", the first hint that there was going to be a BL2. The web article proposed whether a new siren would have similar abilities as steele and a phaselock ability. Obviously, the developers were open to the idea. It inspired a fun forum. 22:02, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm that makes sense if she had phaselock and died then it was passed to maya to get phaselock. Ah speculation the fruit of enjoyment. ~ Pharuan Undearth (talk) 01:19, June 22, 2013 (UTC) The article called it phaselock... it was talking about what she was doing to the key, however, they can come up with anything to explain that (it was an inanimate object and maya can only phaselock animate objects). They almost certainly will not give credit to the author of the article LOL. Maybe its phaseunlock... 05:08, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Sirens during BL1 With the reveal of Amara and Tyreen we now know 6 Sirens in total. It seems pretty safe to assume Sirens have their powers from birth (Lilith mentioning being bullied for the tattoos as a kid, Maya being raised as a weapon by the monks her entire life and Troy's red marks as a Siren's twin). With a time gap of ~5 years between BL1 and BL2 and about the same until BL3 any reincarnations of Steele or Angel would be around 10 and 5 respectively - 13 and 7 max. That would mean we now know all 6 Sirens that were alive during the events of Borderlands 1. SKy_The_Thunder (talk) 10:25, August 21, 2019 (UTC)